Dreams and Disasters
by The Story Of Your Life
Summary: Title based off of a song by Owl City. An era of peace has finally returned to the island of Berk. However, as both Hiccup and Aniu have learned, peace never lasts forever. Especially when the past starts haunting their very dreams... Sequel to Dreams Don't Turn To Dust. On Temporary Hold!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Cold torrents of rain whipped across the island of Burgus. A sudden flash of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the village down below.

Vikings were preparing for the arrival of Chief Volstaf's firstborn child. Lightning and rain were normally a bad omen for the village. But the arrival of a newborn was a sign of celebration. Especially when said new arrival happened to be the Chief's child.

Volstaf himself, a rather large and muscular man with burly brown hair, was pacing outside his house. The healer of the Meathead tribe had been working through most of the afternoon with his wife. Her pregnancy had lasted longer than they expected, and both were worried the child would suffer because of that. The pained cries of his wife could be heard despite the howling winds.

"It's worse this time," Helena whispered as she and her husband, Mavrick, arrived. Their one-year-old daughter, Zena, was sleeping peacefully at their place during the whole ordeal. Helena was more than pleased with Zena, and swore that Zena would become the finest Dragon Slayer the island of Burgus had ever seen. "I've heard too many stories of women who die giving birth during a storm like this."

"No such thing will happen, not to Anya," Volstaf snapped, shaking his head in disapproval. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to his wife.

Though even he was beginning to doubt his confidence. He sent a prayer to the Gods that she would survive this night. That in the end both mother and child would survive. But his prayers weren't answered when the healer emerged from the building, a solemn expression on her face. That look was all Volstaf needed to know that something had gone horribly wrong.

"S-Sir, it might not be a good idea to go in there," she began in a rather timid voice. "The mother isn't doing well, and the child…"

The healer didn't get a chance to finish her statement as Volstaf roughly shoved her to the side. She bowed her head the moment Volstaf entered the room and his eyes widened in horror. What he saw in front of him only confirmed his worse fears.

"How did this happen?" he demanded when he saw so much blood staining the bed sheets. The healer simply went over and tried cleaning whatever blood she could from a ragged cloth. She kept quiet as a body lay motionless in the bed. "How did this happen?" Volstaf repeated, his voice louder this time.

"There was so much blood," the healer explained, her voice sounding shaken as she recalled the horrific scene. "Her face grew paler and paler, and by the time the child arrived…" The healer swallowed and tried to explain what had happened to Anya. "Her mother didn't make it."

"'Her'?" he repeated, realizing that Anya had given birth to a daughter. The healer merely nodded in response.

 _Anya was meant to survive this_ , he thought bitterly, realizing that his beloved wife had perished in the most tragic way. _And it's all that child's fault_!

"Sir, we-we thought it might be wise for you to see the child," the healer went on as she rounded into a second, smaller room. It was meant to be the nursery for the child. But as Volstaf followed the healer into the room, he knew that such a place was too good for the creature responsible for his wife's death.

As Volstaf studied the newborn warily, he noticed just how small and frail looking she was. He would never notice the faint glow at the edge of her tiny hands, or the fact that she had her mother's face. Volstaf was filled with grief and anger at the thought of losing his wife.

"Get that thing out of my sight," he growled, his voice dangerously low as he spun around to avoid meeting the baby's pale blue eyes.

"B-But sir—"

"Get her out of my sight!" His voice had risen, and the baby started wailing seconds later as the healer gently held her. "I don't care what you do with that thing. Throw her to the dragons, use her as a sacrifice for the Gods. Just make sure I don't see her again!"

The healer gasped at his cruel statement, realizing there was no point in arguing. Volstaf was one of the most stubborn Vikings she had ever known. Once his mind was made up, there was no changing it. So this child would grow to never know who her father was, or the fate her mother had suffered upon her birth.

As she stepped outside, the faint glowing had begun to fade. The healer suddenly realized at that moment the child would have a destiny like no other. Whatever the Gods had planned for her, she knew the child would have to face it alone. There would be no family for her, whatever path she chose.

…

It amazed Aniu at how much time had passed since the battle against Drago Bludvist. The island of Berk was finally at peace. Homes were currently under repair while the people of Berk managed to blast away the ice that once claimed their village. A stone statue of Stoick was also currently under construction just outside the village where two large pillars once guarded the island.

Speaking of the people of Berk, life was good for them. Astrid and Eret had officially started courting, making an announcement the same night Hiccup had proposed to Aniu. Zena and Fishlegs had become more than just friends, and even Ruffnut was with Snotlout. Poor Tuffnut was all alone now, but Aniu had a feeling he preferred it that way. He was happy causing destruction wherever he went while keeping the age-old excuse that it was Loki's calling.

Aniu herself couldn't believe that Hiccup had proposed to her. Just weeks after the battle during a celebration, he had proposed in front of everyone. She couldn't contain the shock that had followed. Especially when Valka had given her approval afterword's.

In a sense, she was still trying to figure out what this all meant. She had returned to Berk after the battle against Drago to help Berk recover from his attack. Little did she suspect that doing so would mean staying for good. Yet oddly enough, she _wanted_ to stay. Spending time with Hiccup made her realize just how much she had missed him. How much she trusted him.

She spotted Toothless and Cybele sunning themselves in a patch of rare sunlight. They had asserted their positions as Alphas since the battle, and earned a nice long rest. Aniu still found it hard to believe that half a year ago, the two Night Furies had turned on her and Hiccup. A shiver ran through her as memories of that moment rushed back. She could still remember the shock of losing Stoick during the battle, and having to admit the past to everyone.

Soon the nesting season would be upon the dragons. Cybele and Toothless were old enough to conceive, according to Valka. Aniu was looking forward to seeing baby Night Furies run around Berk for the very first time. She could still remember what it was like growing up with Cybele, who had only been a hatchling when they first bonded.

" **You up for some flying**?" Aniu asked after Cybele opened one eye and yawned.

" **Do you really need me to answer that question**?" Cybele retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Aniu couldn't help but laugh at that as Cybele said her goodbyes to Toothless and took off. Once again she was thankful to speak Dragonese. Valka was the only other one who understood the language – and that was just the basics. Nina was the one who had taught her, that and spending so much time with the dragons had given her the chance to learn.

Once Cybele was up in the air, they headed off towards their favorite flying course. Flying was one of Aniu's favorite activities to do with Cybele. Up in the sky, she was free. Free of any criticism others would give her. Free of the scornful looks anyone would give her. Here she didn't need to worry about how to behave or what to do in public. When she was alone with Cybele, it was just like old times.

Cybele maneuvered between the sea stacks that scattered along the ocean. From this vantage point, Aniu could see targets slung around rocks and boulders. Deadly Nadder spines and scorch marks could be seen from a distance. This was a popular area for target practice. Aniu had seen Astrid with Stormfly practicing their marks while enjoying what free-time they had. Once Cybele had cleared the course one time, they flew through again and this time Aniu fired her arrows. Each arrow hit the mark with ease, some of them surging straight through the Nadder spines.

" **Is it just me, or have you gotten stronger**?" Cybele warbled as they finished the course and landed on one of the sea stacks.

" **I've just been practicing out in the forest** ," Aniu replied after climbing off and watching the waves crash against the rocky island. " **It's amazing what a little practice can do for you**." Cybele merely snorted in amusement.

" **Or maybe you just enjoy showing off in front of everyone** ," she retorted. " **Though I can't really blame you, since everyone on this blasted island are so competitive. Did you see the way Hiccup acted when Snotlout beat him during the Dragon Race? The look on his face was priceless**!"

" **Ah, yes. That was until after he found out Snotlout was cheating** ," Aniu said while trying to contain her laughter. " **He really got an earful after that**."

She hadn't been on the island long enough to participate in the Dragon Race. Apparently it was a sport that the original Riders had invented to replace the boat races that used to be held annually. Even Stoick had gone along with the idea, and it turned into a weekly event. The races were held once a week at the arena where they also taught younger children the importance of Dragon Riding. Zena, Fishlegs and Astrid were the teachers who had enough patience to help younger children experience what it was like to have a dragon as their best friend.

She didn't want to admit that she missed these days, when she would just lounge about with Cybele and the other dragons without a care to the world. Hiccup and the rest of his friends had accepted her on Berk, but there were those who hadn't. She could see the looks Spitelout, Snotlout's father, would give her whenever he walked past. Even some of the younger children would look at her as if she was some wild animal.

" **It's hard to believe that it's been six years since we found Berk** ," Cybele sighed as she gazed at the village plaza longingly. Hiccup was down there with Gobber trying to sort things out with some newlywed couple, who apparently had some full-blown argument over something. Aniu rolled her eyes at the sight as a young Viking woman shouted something at her supposed husband, who looked frightened and was hiding behind Gobber.

" **Remind me again why getting married is a good thing**?" Aniu wondered out loud. " **From what Zena told me, mum and dad split up too after the argument over finding out she left**." Cybele pressed her snout against Aniu's shoulder comfortingly, already knowing where she was going with this.

" **You and Hiccup are different, though** ," she reminded her sister/best friend. " **The kind of bond that you two share is almost like the bond between Rider and dragon, only stronger, if that's possible**."

Aniu smiled at that, having already realized that Cybele was right. She was full of self-doubt. Living on Burgus had created a barrier in her mind that couldn't be shaken easily. Hiccup was the only one who was ever able to gain her trust on Berk. Valka, on the other hand, had been living in the dragon Sanctuary at the time they met. Over time she had learned to trust Gobber and a few other people on Berk. It was like she had formed her own little circle around the people she truly cared about.

Cybele landed gracefully in the village plaza as the fight broke apart. People who had been watching the scene walked away as if nothing had happened. This must be an every-day-sort of thing on Berk. From what Aniu could gather, she had seen plenty of fights break out over the slightest things.

"Good morning Milady," Hiccup greeted her with a kiss the moment she hopped off.

" **Have a fun day in the village**?" Cybele asked as Toothless brushed his snout against hers in greeting.

" **If you call putting up with annoying people who like to argue loudly all the time fun, then yes** ," Toothless replied with a roll of his eyes

"Good morning… rough start to your day?" Aniu asked after noticing how exhausted he looked already.

It was a good thing Gobber was there to help him. She wasn't sure whether Hiccup would have lasted his first week as Chief of Berk. Between losing his father and everything else, it had been a very stressful week.

"You have no idea," Hiccup replied as they headed for the forge. "One couple wanted a blessing, another was arguing over something their partner lost. I don't know how my dad handled this on a daily basis."

"He had years of experience," Aniu reminded him. "I'm sure in a few months, you'll be just as good as your father."

Though she doubted he would want to be any better than Stoick. Having everyone compare him to the former Chief only added the extra stress on his shoulders.

Hanging out in the forge was the one place where Hiccup could vent off his frustration. When it came to making saddles or weapons that were meant for protection, he was the best person to ask. Aniu had never seen someone with the skills that could easily outmatch Gobber's.

"Mornin' Chief," a Viking waiting in line greeted him, and a few others looked at the approaching pair in surprise.

"Morning, lass," another said with a firm nod as Aniu walked past them. She gave them uneasy looks after following Hiccup inside.

She still didn't trust most of these people, and they shared the same view towards her. Having lived among dragons for most of her life, it was difficult to push down old habits. Especially when some of the Vikings in Berk forced themselves to act friendly towards her. Luckily she didn't have to stick around long with them.

"So why do I get the feeling there's another reason you brought me here?" Aniu asked once they were inside, noticing that Gobber had returned as well and was working hard on some new saddles.

The blacksmith merely nodded in greeting before returning to his work. Not only was Gobber the blacksmith of Berk, he was also the approved Dragon Dentist as well. Aniu had learned from Zena that Hiccup struggled to find a place for Gobber after making peace with the dragons. Eventually he discovered Gobber's special talent with dragons and their teeth.

"Well, I've been thinking of how I designed a flight suit for myself," Hiccup began as he led her to another part of the forge, passing over Grump in the process.

" **Mind your manners, younglings** ," the Hotburple grunted when Aniu jumped over him.

 _I still wonder how you were able to design that_ , Aniu thought as she nodded.

"And I realized that… it would be great to have a flying partner," he finished after stopping in front of a work table. "So I decided to work on another flight suit, one just for you."

Aniu blinked in surprise at that. Hiccup pulled out a suit with leather wings similar to his original design. A chest place with shoulder pads made up the majority of the suit. For a moment she wasn't sure what to say, still trying to comprehend what he had made for her.

"You made all of this, for me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it took a few tries to make it work the way it was designed for, but I finally got it right," Hiccup replied with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed. "I wanted to give you something before our big day."

Her body reacted faster than her mind. Before Aniu knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hiccup, this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered after pulling apart and giving him a kiss.

Hiccup had given her the one thing she had always wanted: To fly among the dragons rather than ride them.

"Oi, it's about time ya gave that to her!" Gobber exclaimed after peering into the room. Both Hiccup and Aniu rolled their eyes at the blacksmith's sudden appearance. "It was takin' up too much space."

"Do you wanna try it out?" Hiccup asked as she examined the suit curiously.

She was all too eager to try out the new flight suit. Especially after Hiccup had helped her put it on. Strapping the suit on was easier said than done, especially since she was only used to wearing her tunic and skirt. This was like an entirely different sensation, and the shock hit her like full force when she peered over the ledge of a cliff. Cybele and Toothless were there to watch them in case anything went wrong, which hopefully, wouldn't happen.

" **We'll be there if the suit suddenly fails** ," Cybele warbled with a smug expression.

" **Which I'm sure will happen** ," Toothless added with an equally amused look.

Aniu just stuck her tongue out them before glancing at Hiccup, who was already dressed in his flight suit and gave her a thumbs up before jumping off the cliff. She took a deep breath before doing the same.

A rush of cold wind hit her face almost instantly. She resisted the urge to scream in surprise as she pulled the string that opened the flight suit, following Hiccup's example. One second she was falling, and the next, she was gliding through the air like a Night Fury.

"This is incredible!" she shouted with glee after getting the hang of it. Hiccup was well ahead of her, and soon Aniu caught up with him and exchanged grins.

"Just like a Night Fury, right?" he asked over the howling wind.

She didn't have the words to describe what this felt like. Moments later and Cybele had jumped off the cliff to join them in flight. Aniu looked over her shoulder and flipped onto her back, just like Hiccup once did when they were flying with Valka, his mother. Cybele soared over her and looked down with a gummy smile.

" **Looks like you've finally gotten your wish** ," Cybele crooned.

It was only seconds later that they had landed on a sea stack nearby that Aniu realized just how much of a rush this really was.

"Hiccup, that was amazing," she breathed out after they both landed on the grass. For a while they just lay there, catching their breaths as Cybele looked towards the cliff where Toothless stood on. "I never thought that one day I could fly just like a Night Fury… or alongside my sister, for that matter. Thank you, for everything."

To her surprise, Hiccup was more than pleased with that. She knew that 'thank you' was never enough for someone who had given her a second chance. But it was a start. One day she would repay Hiccup for everything he had done for her.

* * *

 **AN: So... it's been a while since I've posted anything. And, I'll admit, I've been distracted. Lets just say I may or may not have started a secret side account on FF a few months ago and was writing stories on it. But, I want to get back into the groove of writing for HTTYD, and I really wanted to post this sequel. Now, I'm going to be frank when admitting updates will be slow. But, it will be finished, along with the Paradigm. I haven't given up, I just have a lot going on, right now. Anywho, a big thank you to readers who reviewed the last chapter on Dreams Don't Turn To Dust. Hopefully, this is the sequel that everyone' been waiting for ^^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Burgus was never an island at peace. Twenty years ago, the wife of Chief Volstaf had passed on after giving birth to their only daughter, and the future heir to Burgus. When she died, Volstaf had disowned his daughter, and thus, began the chain of events that followed.

When Stoick the Vast arrived and announced that Volstaf's daughter was alive and living on Berk, it stirred a frenzy within the island. People were panicking as they realized what their 'fair' Chief had done. And worse, what they had done to his own daughter. A few months after the big reveal, their once proud community was torn apart during a raid. The few people who survived were left wondering if this was a curse sent by Odin himself.

Was Odin angry with them for what they had done? If so, then he made a very valid argument. Less than twenty people had survived the worst raid in Viking history. Dragons were slain and left to rot in the sun. Villagers who fought valiantly lay where they too were slain by the dragons. The blood-stained ground would never look the same after that terrible week. The people of Burgus didn't even get a chance to perform a proper vigil when a second wave hit. This time in the form of Dagur the Deranged.

He had taken what was left of the survivors, believing they were all captured or killed. Little did he suspect that a few, vigilant young adults had managed to escape. Now, they were hiding in one of the caves that was once ruled by dragons. The very same cave where Aniu grew up with her family. Karn Larson, Layla Grimm, Rose Grimm, Aster Hawthorn, and Killian Günther were the very last true survivors of Burgus. A very meager, and pathetic number.

"We have to do something," Layla whispered as she peered around the corner of their cave. Dagur had yet to discover their hiding place, but it was only a matter of time before he or his men found them. They were lucky, though. Karn was the one who had fought off Dagur's men when they started overpowering Killian, who had lost his sword during the first raid. "I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for him to find us. This is nerve-wracking."

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Karn demanded, glaring at the brunette as she looked at the ground shamefully. Karn was covered in several wounds and old scars, but he showed them with pride rather than shame. One fine cut on his cheek was still fresh, courtesy of fighting Dagur's men. "Would you rather leap out of our hiding place and give away our position? I'm sure Dagur would _love_ that. In fact, he might promote you to one of his top warriors!"

"Karn, that's enough," Killian snapped. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Our families didn't die for us to rip each other's throats out." Karn lowered his raised weapon after realizing that Killian was right. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed each other in order to survive this damned island. Dagur certainly wasn't the only threat out there, and if a dragon decided to stay in the cave for the night, they were screwed.

"Alright, I see your point," he muttered crossly, then he joined Rose and Aster as they looked at him solemnly. They had faced the worst of the devastation: Rose for being taken by Dagur himself, and almost killed until Killian came to her rescue, and Aster for almost being killed by a Monstrous Nightmare. He had a nasty burn mark on one side of his face where the Nightmare had blasted him with fire.

"I wish Zena was here," Rose said, her voice so quiet that everyone had to strain to hear her. "She would know what to do." Karn only scoffed at the mention of Zena… though if he was being honest, he would admit that he missed her too.

He'd always had a crush on Zena, from the first time he'd met her. But the chance of actually getting together with her was slim. She'd chosen to go with that traitor, and the Berkians. He had no doubt that the dragons had taken her, and secretly hoped that they had.

"Well, Zena isn't here. So we have to work together, and fight for our survival," Aster pointed out, brushing off the dust from his tunic. "We're all that's left of Burgus, and we aren't going to let it fall to ruin."

Everyone threw him wary looks when he said that. Whatever fate the Gods had placed on their shoulders, they would have to fight this battle together. They weren't going to admit that they needed help. Not anytime soon, at least.

…

" **Alright, just one time, and I promise you can call the shots after this** ," Aniu said as Cybele soared over the island of Berk. She and Cybele had been working on some new techniques with the flight suit that Hiccup had designed for her. And one of them happened to include practicing her archery while spinning mid-air. If she could open up the flight suit and fire arrows, it gave her a huge advantage in battle.

" **I don't know if this is a good idea** ," Cybele warbled, looking worried as Aniu got ready to jump. " **Remember what happened the last few times**?"

" **Cybele, I'm never going to learn anything if I don't take risks and learn from my mistakes** ," Aniu pointed out. That was something Valka had taught her, when they first met. " **Besides, I think I can make this work if I get the altitude right.** "

Cybele didn't look happy as Aniu had her fly higher, until they reached the top of the mountains that were covered in snow all year round. Once Cybele had reached the proper height, and was flying over the area where Aniu had placed several targets for practice, she leveled out. Aniu had to adjust her quiver so that it didn't get in the way of her flight suit. She had learned the first time that it was more than just a distraction, and almost crashed into the ocean until Cybele caught her.

With one graceful leap, Aniu twisted in the air and pulled open her flight suit as she grabbed her bow. She let out a yelp of surprise and sheer happiness as she found herself soaring alongside Cybele. Cybele just gave her a look that said she wasn't going to enjoy seeing what happened next.

Aniu didn't care. The moment she was soaring through the air, she pulled on the bow string. The arrow was aimed at her nearest target, strapped just under a tree. Once fired, the arrow hit its target head-on.

" **Aniu, look out**!" Cybele's warning almost came too late. Aniu had been so focused on firing her arrow that she didn't notice the mountain coming up a little too fast for her liking. Luckily, Cybele was able to catch up with her before she crashed head-first into the mountain.

" **I almost had it that time** ," Aniu gasped as Cybele landed in a clearing down below. The female Night Fury only shook her head and grumbled under her breath in annoyance.

" **Yes, until I had to catch you, again** ," she muttered crossly. " **Do you remember what Toothless said about catching Hiccup all those times? They were not pleasant moments**."

Aniu smirked at that, knowing full well Hiccup would have kept trying no matter what. He wasn't a quitter, that's for sure. She let out a sigh of contentment and rolled onto her back while Cybele rested in the warm sun.

Days like these made her wish they would last forever. It was just another carefree day with her best friend/sister. But Aniu had made a commitment to the people of Berk, as well as her future husband. Not that she didn't mind spending time with the people of Berk. They had become much more accepting of dragons and humans who could speak with dragons over the past few months.

" **We should probably go back** ," Aniu sighed when she realized how late it was getting. She didn't spend much time in the village itself. She was still uncomfortable around people, and Hiccup had taken notice. To her relief, he hadn't pressed why she was so uncomfortable. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before they started asking questions.

Cybele was all too happy to oblige, ready to see her mate who was back in the village with the Chief. Once they had taken off, Aniu almost wished that they could stay up in the air longer. This was perfect flying weather. The breeze wasn't too strong, and it was oddly warm out. Warm weather on Berk was a rare occasion, and one that people usually took advantage of.

"Morning, Aniu," Zena greeted them cheerfully the moment they landed in the village plaza. "I see you're hard at work with the new flight suit," she added with a knowing smirk. Shockwave was standing right beside her, growling in contentment as she placed a hand on his snout. "Hiccup's at the stables if you wanna go see him."

"How's the new saddle working for Shockwave?" Aniu asked when the Skrill looked at her pointedly. Skrills were probably the most unique dragons Aniu had ever seen. Zena's in particular was feisty, but he had a gentle nature that was different from what the Book of Dragons mentioned. Most Skrills weren't the most social of dragons, so to see him getting along with Cybele and Toothless was even more unusual.

"It works perfectly," Zena replied cheerfully. "I never would've thought of making the straps out of rubber instead of metal… Hiccup told me that metal conducts electricity, so it makes sense to change the straps."

Aniu nodded in agreement, realizing that there were so many things that Hiccup had discovered thanks to dragons. Skrills were able to create electricity that was supercharged from the spines on their necks. That was why they were drawn to thunderstorms, and every few months, Zena would take Shockwave out to sea just for that reason.

Once Zena was finished experimenting with said rubber straps, she and Shockwave took off towards the rest of the Riders who were patrolling the island. Some had gone off to the Edge where a second colony of Riders was started. Aniu had learned over the last few years that to keep themselves busy, Hiccup and the other Riders had found a place where they could explore the rest of the archipelago, and discover the use of an object called the Dragon's Eye.

Sure enough, as she walked down the side of a rocky cliff, Aniu could see Toothless waiting inside the dragon stables. She exchanged one look with Cybele before making her way down towards the stables. Aniu's eyes narrowed with wariness when she saw Valka there as well, with Cloudjumper at her side.

" **It is good to see that you've made it back alive, young Rider** ," Cloudjumper growled as he spotted the two of them. Aniu tilted her head to one side until she caught the knowing look Valka was giving her. She hadn't even realized that Valka would watch them, or that she wouldn't tell Hiccup about their little adventure, either.

"What's going on?" she asked after noticing that the stables were more crowded than usual.

"We found a Monstrous Nightmare badly wounded along the beach," Hiccup explained as he led her, Valka, Cloudjumper and Cybele towards one of the stables. "Turns out, he was holding onto something for dear life."

Aniu rose an eyebrow at that, realizing that there was indeed a reddish orange Monstrous Nightmare, similar to Hookfang, but different at the same time, resting in one of the stables. Valka must have calmed him down enough for them to bring him down here, because the injuries he received were horrifying.

"We haven't been able to pry the sword out of his talons, just yet," Valka added as she joined them, eyes falling upon the object in question. Aniu frowned as she leaned forward to get a closer look at the weapon. Her eyes lit up with recognition when she was able to make out the identity marks on the blade itself.

"That weapon was branded in Burgus," she whispered, earning a look of alarm from Hiccup, and a look of confusion from Valka.

"They're still at war with the dragons," Hiccup sighed after realizing that she was right. Together, they were able to pry the sword out of the Monstrous Nightmare's talons while Valka calmed him down. The language he spoke was too vulgar for Aniu to repeat out loud. He was not happy about being held 'captive', especially when it was humans who had inflicted such serious injuries.

" **I don't understand, why would dragons still be attacking Burgus, when there's no reason for them to**?" Toothless asked.

" **Because we do not have a choice** ," the Monstrous Nightmare growled in response. " **The Queen would have us attack again and again if necessary. She does not like human interference.** "

Aniu's eyes widened in alarm as she realized where he was getting at. She exchanged a look with the dragons, then translated to Hiccup what he had said. Valka had learned a bit of Dragonese thanks to Aniu, but it wasn't enough for her to understand what the Nightmare had said.

"Queen… does he mean another Red Death is out there?" Hiccup asked anxiously. Aniu bit the bottom of her lip before asking the Monstrous Nightmare if he had a description of the dragon that had given them 'permission' to attack Burgus. And sure enough, his description matched that of a Red Death almost perfectly.

"Another Red Death… Hiccup, if there is one near Burgus, then we need to stop her." As much as she hated the people of Burgus for what they had done to her, they didn't deserve annihilation.

" **How do we even know if he's telling the truth**?" Cloudjumper asked, tilting his head curiously to one side.

" **That's a good question** ," Cybele admitted.

"I think we need to hold a meeting in the Great Hall," Hiccup sighed after thinking it through. "Even if he isn't telling the truth, Burgus is still at war with dragons. There might be a way to convince them that dragons aren't a threat."

Aniu wasn't too fond with the idea of convincing Burgus otherwise. But she knew that it would help if they stopped hurting the dragons for no reason. This Monstrous Nightmare was just another example of human intolerance. She knew now that dragons and humans could get along, if they were open-minded enough.

* * *

 **AN: So, there's the next chapter... I'm already looking forward to delving more into the island of Burgus, and possibly even more of Aniu's past. Should certainly be interesting to see what you lovely readers think of it :) At any rate, huge thanks to everyone who added this to your favorites and follows list.**

 **Retrokill - Thanks for your review :)**

 **MMM - You're almost spot-on with your guess about her past :) As for the wedding, unfortunately, it might not be happening for a while, along with a child. I've still got quite a few chapters planned before the real excitement begins ;)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The Great Hall was bustling with activity as the elders of Berk debated over what to do about their most recent discovery. Hiccup had been hoping to get this done and over with, with as little argument as possible. Then, he remembered the fact that the people of Berk constantly argued with one another. To him, this just meant sitting in a meeting for hours on end until they reached a decision. Aniu was smart enough to stay away from all of this tension. She had chosen to stay away from the Great Hall during the meeting, mostly because she felt uneasy knowing what this meeting was about.

"We shouldn't have to put our lives in danger for an island we haven't visited in years," one elder claimed, slamming a fist against the table. "Besides, who's to say they would even welcome us if we come on the backs of dragons?"

Hiccup exchanged an anxious look with Gobber and Valka. Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs had all joined him for this meeting to voice their own opinions. While they were more than eager to step in and figure out what had driven that Monstrous Nightmare to Berk, the elders weren't so eager.

"This isn't just about going to war with some random island," Spitelout put in, crossing his arms defiantly, "That wild woman is also part of this mess. I have no doubt in me mind that she drew that dragon here."

Anger swelled within Hiccup as he gripped Inferno, only to stop himself from acting out. Of course, Spitelout would have brought up Aniu's past. He'd tried more than enough times to get the man to accept Aniu for who she was. Spitelout was just as stubborn as his son, and had a tendency to blame others for the mistakes that he made.

"Oi, the lass would never send a dragon here all the way from Burgus," Gobber rolled his eyes knowingly, "Ye know as well as I do that she hates them."

"All the more reason not to trust them," another elder snapped, "Whose to say she didn't send that dragon here just to get us all riled up?"

 _She would never do anything like that_ , Hiccup defended her silently, knowing that none of this was her fault. Aniu had already been through enough as it was. The people of Berk may have finally accepted her as their own, but, they would never fully trust her.

"Look, all of us are aware that the people of Burgus have always been more violent towards the dragons," Gobber snapped, taking the plate this time, "The fact that this dragon came to us with a weapon from Burgus means that they're still at war with them."

A few hushed whispers fell upon the group as Hiccup felt a sense of unease sweep through him. Had things been any different, he would have gladly stepped up and spoken out. Now that he was Chief, he needed to see things from all sides. He understood why the elders were so uneasy with putting their trust in someone who wasn't born in Berk. As much as he hated to admit it, they had some valid point in risking their lives for the sake of someone they barely knew.

"Maybe we could teach them that dragons aren't all bad," Fishlegs said, looking at Hiccup sheepishly, "After all, you and Aniu were able to convince us that they aren't a threat."

Hiccup fully agreed with Fishlegs' theory. He knew that some people could be convinced, just like the people of Berk. While it had taken the risk of losing his leg, and nearly Aniu's life in the process, they managed to sway the view everyone had on dragons. Then he thought of Drago, who he'd tried convincing time and time again. In the end, the madman disappeared along with the dark Bewilderbeast.

"Whatever the case may be, we need to make a choice, soon," one of the elders said, "We need to be ready for signs of war."

He couldn't believe that was the case. He didn't want to believe it, especially after what Berk had been through. They'd suffered enough at the hands of Drago, along with numerous other threats. He knew that they should take action, and prepare for anything. Yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling that war was the last thing Burgus wanted, or needed.

"We need time to consider our options," Valka spoke up for the first time, eyes narrowing at the possibility of going to war, "That dragon came here because the Queen ordered him to attack Burgus. If there is another Red Death out there, the dragons are doing this against their will."

A few grumbles followed among the village elders. Hiccup swallowed back the unease that followed as he thought of what would happen if there was another Red Death out there. Their last encounter with one hadn't necessarily ended well.

"That dragon is their problem, not ours," Spitelout muttered, crossing his arms defiantly, "We have enough to worry about with winter around the corner."

Not that Spitelout's remark surprised Hiccup, he almost wished that he had kept his mouth shut. Spitelout was his uncle, as much as he hated to admit it, and his opinion mattered to the people of Berk. He'd tried reasoning with them about the dragons and the possibility that this wasn't their fault. Spitelout and a few others were too stubborn to see that until it was too late.

"It doesn't matter if the dragon is their problem," Valka shook her head, ignoring the scathing look Spitelout gave her, "Eventually, it will become our problem if we don't see to it quickly enough."

"Valka's right," Gobber nodded in agreement as Bucket and Mulch, along with a few others began murmuring in agreement.

"We've finally made peace with the dragons," Hiccup put in, knowing that he had every right to speak during these engagements, "I know that interfering with another island and their politics is never a good idea, but, dragons aren't a threat to people. Once they figure that out, we can work out a way to stop the Red Death."

Spitelout merely grumbled something under his breath after realizing the logic behind Hiccup and Valka's statements. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that they were right. Going into unnecessary battle was a waste of lives and energy, that could be put into preparing for winter.

"You're the Chief, Hiccup," Gobber spoke up as the meeting came to an end, "Whatever choice ye make, I'll readily stand alongside ye."

"Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his neck warily. "I just need to figure out what we're going to do about this. I can't leave the island suddenly without an explanation as to why, and I doubt Aniu is in any hurry to face her people, again."

Gobber nodded in understanding, rubbing his own chin thoughtfully with his hook for a hand. While Aniu had changed since returning with Valka, that didn't mean she trusted everyone, yet. She had lived with the dragons for most of her life before meeting Hiccup and the other people of Berk.

The realization that she was Chief Volstaf's daughter had set in on the people of Berk, when they treated her with just as much cruelty upon first meeting her. Her ability to communicate with dragons had stunned everyone, and convinced them that she was working against them. They'd tied her to a mast after capturing both Toothless and Cybele, using them as bait to draw out the Queen when they raided Dragon Island.

He shook his head at the thought, knowing that everything happened for a reason. Fate brought them together, and he couldn't deny the feelings he had for her any longer. He loved her, and he wasn't going to change his mind, anytime soon.

…

Her fingers thumbed together as she sat outside Hiccup's house. She had spent the majority of that morning in the dragon stables, tending to the Monstrous Nightmare and any other dragon recovering from an injury.

Her thoughts had been racing violently as she recalled what that Monstrous Nightmare said the other day. She couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever had led the dragon to arriving on Berk would come back to haunt them. It wasn't just a matter of defending the dragons and the people of Berk. She knew this had every bit to do with the people of Burgus, and the war they engaged in with the dragons.

 _I knew they could never make peace with them_ , she thought bitterly squeezing her eyes shut. _I should have known better than to think it was possible_.

She was hardly aware that Cybele had approached her until feeling a snout brush against her back. Aniu turned slightly, eyes widening as her best friend/sister stared at her with large amber eyes.

" **You seem worried** ," she warbled after noticing Aniu's unease, " **This doesn't have anything to do with what that Monstrous Nightmare said, does it**?"

" **I don't know** ," Aniu sighed, burying her face into her hands as Cybele sat down beside her on her haunches, " **I'm so worried about what decision Hiccup will make. I know that the people of Burgus were always a violent lot** … **I just don't want to think that we have to go to war with them, or any of that**."

" **They would be fools to think that war is the answer** ," Toothless growled as he joined them, puffing out his chest at the thought, " **We would gladly defend this island and the people if we must**."

Aniu shook her head, realizing that war was the last thing she wanted. Violence was never the answer. She had learned that the hard way after living with dragons for so many yeas.

" **We've been at peace for only a few months** ," she murmured thoughtfully, " **I know that Vikings like to fight, but, isn't there a way to get around violence**?"

" **That's why Hiccup is holding this meeting** ," Toothless replied, eyeing her warily, " **I believe my Rider will find a way around this. He is clever enough to know what words he can use to convince them otherwise**."

The pride in his voice was enough to make her smile sheepishly. Aniu knew that Toothless was right about Hiccup being clever. He could figure his way through just about anything, if given the right amount of time.

A few more minutes went by before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Aniu looked up in time to see Hiccup reaching her, a look of exasperation written across his face. She knew him well enough to understand that these meetings were anything but easy for him. He hated sitting through them, mostly because the elders argued among themselves for hours on end, and could do so without a care to the world.

"Was it that bad?" she asked when he sat down beside her, ignoring Toothless' greeting as the Night Fury nudged him promptly, earning a glare from said dragon.

"It wasn't good," he sighed in frustration. "Spitelout has everyone riled up with the idea that we're going into war. My mom was able to calm them down enough to say that isn't necessary."

"It isn't necessary," she muttered, glaring down at the ground as she thought of what her own people were capable of, "My people are at war with the dragons, not other people. Though, it wouldn't surprise me if they stooped down to that level."

Hiccup threw her a knowing look. She didn't want to believe they were capable of it, but, there was always the slight possibility it could happen. The people of Berk would always be ready, though, for whatever the world threw at them. She had quickly learned they were a stubborn lot, and could survive just about everything.

"They thought you brought him to the island," he put in, shaking his head in disbelief while her eyes widened in shock. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Of course, I wouldn't," she snapped, "I'm not foolish enough to send a dragon to attack an island."

" **Especially when said island is defended by other dragons** ," Cybele put in, looking quite miffed with the idea that she would do such a thing.

" **Humans will believe anything** ," Toothless rolled his eyes pointedly.

Aniu couldn't hide the smirk that followed at his last remark. As much as she hated to admit it, humans were pretty gullible. Then again, dragons could be, too.

"I'm going to try and talk with him in the morning," she decided out loud, earning a look of surprise from Hiccup, "He's still recovering, and in a state of denial. I think being under the Queen's control has gotten to his head."

"That makes sense… in a weird sort of way," Hiccup shrugged, not looking the least bit happy with the idea.

The Monstrous Nightmare might not have lashed out at anyone once Aniu was able to convince him they weren't a threat, but, that didn't mean he wouldn't change his mind. She worried that he might turn on them the moment he regained enough strength. It had led to her reasoning that maybe she could talk to him and figure out a way to stop the Queen from continuing these raids on Burgus.

"I don't want to go into war, Hiccup," she murmured, feeling the warmth of his presence wrap around her as she leaned into him, "Especially with my own people."

"I know," he sighed in agreement, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her in close, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep us from reaching that point."

She could only hope that he was right. Her heart twisted at the thought of risking anyone's life in war. It was such an ugly word, and so many innocent lives could be taken. If they could do anything to prevent it from happening, she would do just that, even if it meant risking her own life.

* * *

 **AN: Man, it took me forever to write this chapter, and I'm not even fond of it /: I've had writer's block for quite a while, and I'm really sorry for leaving readers in the dark. It may take a little longer for me to post more chapters, but I've got ideas regarding this story. Obviously, I've not watched Race to the Edge, so events happening in that show will not exist in this story. I apologize for that, as well... Hopefully, it won't take me as long to get the next chapter posted. Thanks Retrokill and MMM for reviewing!**

 **Retrokill - Hopefully, no one will lose a limb this time ;) Though, I'm not making any promises!**

 **MMM - We shall see. Like I said, I make no promises :P As for Volstaf, I do plan on revealing more of that later on. I've sort of had this story planned out, it's just the beginning that takes forever to get things rolling.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Do you really think there's a reason behind this Monstrous Nightmare showing up with a sword from Burgus?" Zena asked as she followed Aniu down towards the stables. Shockwave followed her close behind, with Cybele keeping close to Aniu's side. Cybele glanced at the Skrill uneasily as the two talked about their predicament with Burgus.

"I don't know," Aniu admitted, feeling wary as they reached the bottom of the stables to a room where the Monstrous Nightmare was being kept, "I can try and communicate with him in the hopes of finding out more about the Queen, and if he was telling the truth, in the first place."

Zena looked at her doubtfully. She hadn't been on Burgus since leaving with Hiccup, Stoick and Aniu. While she never regretted leaving the island, there were times when she wondered if things would have been any different had she stayed. After all, her mum and dad had parted ways the moment she left Burgus. She often blamed herself for not only their parting ways, but, for what had happened to Aniu all those years ago.

" **I don't get why we should worry about this island, in the first place** ," Shockwave rumbled as he sat farther away from the group. Skrills were not known for being social. Aniu knew that despite him warming up to Zena, he would never trust another dragon aside from Toothless or Cybele. Even the other Riders' dragons didn't necessarily work well with him. It was only through years of hard work that Zena had finally taught him to work with others.

" **If there is a way to peace between humans and dragons, anything is better than ignoring the problem** ," Cybele replied with a warning look. " **I would rather avoid war, if it is possible**."

Aniu nodded in agreement. The last thing she wanted was to endure the horrors of war. She had seen what it did to her own people, and the people of Berk. The violence may have finally subsided, but, there were still some lingering affects from the war between dragon and human.

The Monstrous Nightmare had been moved to a separate room while he recovered from his injuries. He hadn't shown violence towards the humans who were caring for him, but, no one wanted to take chances. Not that Aniu didn't blame them. She knew from experience that Monstrous Nightmares could be violent towards the people they didn't trust. He let out an uneasy growl upon seeing Aniu and Zena nearby, along with their dragons.

His attitude changed, however, upon seeing Cybele. Cybele lifted her chin, the pride in her eyes obvious enough. Aniu almost laughed at the sight – Cybele certainly knew how to make her presence known. Being one of the Alpha's certainly helped.

" **What do you want**?" he asked, glaring at Aniu when she stopped just a few inches from his snout.

" **I want to ask what really happened while you were on that island** ," she began, sitting down in front of him in a cross-legged position, " **Dragons don't attack humans unless it is for self-defense. You mentioned there was a queen involved**?"

" **Yes** ," the Nightmare replied after hesitating a moment, " **The Queen is known for her terrible temper. But, she is not alone.** **I barely managed to escape with my life** ; **others were not so lucky**."

" **That doesn't make any sense** ," Cybele frowned as she joined Aniu, sitting on her haunches, " **Why would the Queen work with another? And, who is this 'another'**?"

" **I'm not sure** ," the Nightmare admitted, looking away shamefully, " **I do know that it is a human she is working with. They have conquered other islands, before, by working together. He's a strange human who can be very loud when angered, which happens often**."

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Aniu leaned back, feeling Cybele's scales brush her open hand.

There were many humans who were loud and obnoxious when angered. It could have been anyone, working with dragons.

" **Is there a chance you can drawl a picture of him in the sand**?" she asked hopefully when an idea came to mind.

The Nightmare looked at her in surprise before giving a nod. He watched as she stood up and left without another word, ignoring the look Zena was giving her when she reached for a thick branch in another room. Cybele crawled over to her side and helped carry the branch until they reached the Nightmare, who grasped it with his powerful jaws.

" **I'm not very good at drawling** ," he warned her, finding it strange that he would get such a request. Then again, it was strange to be talking to a _human_ , of all creatures.

She simply nodded in understanding and gently urged him to go on. The Nightmare did just that. With a bit of work, he managed to drawl what looked like a human figure in the ground. Zena stood up immediately upon seeing what he was doing. While she didn't understand Dragonese, she had tagged along to make sure nothing happened to Aniu while she talked.

Zena's eyes widened with shock when she recognized the human that the Nightmare tried to drawl. Aniu glanced at her anxiously when she staggered backwards, hand resting on a nearby wall. If just a drawling was enough to startle her, this human couldn't be any good.

"Do you recognize him?" she asked in Norse, catching Zena off guard.

"We've had a few run-ins with him from time to time when we were younger," Zena explained warily. "He's a nasty piece of work, and almost caused a war between the people of Berk and the Outcasts."

Aniu looked at her in surprise before realizing that if this was the same human who'd caused them so much grief, then the people of Burgus were in trouble. She'd heard of humans who were willing to destroy an entire village just for the fun of it, and had seen first-hand what that kind of damage could do.

"We should warn Hiccup, about this," she sighed after returning to Cybele's side.

"If what he's saying is true, then we have to do something about it," Zena shook her head as the four of them left, once Aniu thanked the Nightmare with a free fish.

That left Aniu feeling uneasy. She knew that going back to Burgus meant that she would be facing her past, again. The last time she had been on Burgus was when Volstaf finally announced that he was her father. She still couldn't shake off the fact that he was her father, or that he had disowned her willingly.

" **Remind me again why going back to Burgus would be a good idea**?" she asked Cybele, glancing at the female Night Fury warily.

" **I'm not sure why, but, I feel as if we're responsible for the people of Burgus** ," Cybele warbled back. " **I know they did horrible things to you, but, imagine their surprise if you were the one who saved them from the Red Death**!"

She almost smirked at the thought. The people of Burgus would forever be in her debt. While she knew it wasn't an appropriate reason to go back and help them, it did give her a boost of strength to move forward with Zena's plan.

…

"Another Red Death?" Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm when Aniu relayed what the Monstrous Nightmare had told her. Cybele and Toothless were resting side-by-side, with Cybele's chin on Toothless' shoulder. The two Night Furies had officially become mates over the passing years, and Aniu knew it was only a matter of time before there would be younger Night Furies running around the island of Berk. "One was bad enough, but facing another is just…"

"I know," Aniu shook her head as he drifted off, sinking into a chair. They were in his place, and Aniu found herself sitting across from him as she thought of how they would deal with the situation, "Zena wants to go back and figure out what has happened to the island. The Monstrous Nightmare said that most of the island was destroyed by dragons during a raid."

"She also mentioned that said person behind the raids is Dagur the Deranged," Hiccup added, shooting Aniu a worried look that said it all. "No, I'm not letting you go anywhere near him."

" **With a name like that, who could blame him**?" Toothless wondered out loud, fighting a yawn as he looked between the two humans tiredly.

It had been a long day for him. Both he and Hiccup had been patrolling the island, doing their rounds as both Chief and Alpha. Aniu and Cybele had been busy tending to the Monstrous Nightmare most of the day, but even that was exhausting work.

"Hiccup, I can't just ignore the fact that there is a problem on that island," she pointed out, "We were able to stop the Red Death on Dragon Island by working together. If Zena and I can convince the people of Burgus that dragons aren't a threat, then maybe we can get them to work together as well."

Hiccup let out a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through the back of his hair. He'd tried thinking of any excuse to keep her from going anywhere near Burgus. True, he felt selfish for doing just that. But, Aniu had already suffered enough from the people of Burgus.

"Alright," he finally muttered after realizing that no matter what he said, she would decide her own fate. "If you go, you have to consider how we're going to handle the situation."

Her eyes lit up as she glanced at Cybele. With hatchling season approaching, Aniu knew that she couldn't take Cybele away from what she felt was right. She had already discussed the matter with Cybele, and seeing the look in her sister/best friend's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

" **I hate letting you go off on your own, but, I know what is necessary** ," she had said while they were standing outside the dragon stables, " **Toothless and I are ready for this, now more than ever**."

"I've asked Nina if she could go in Cybele's place," Aniu explained, earning a look of surprise from Hiccup. The large purple Deadly Nadder hadn't been seen for a long time since Aniu returned with Valka. She'd met with Nina just after having that conversation with Cybele. "She's agreed to go with us… if it means making peace between humans and dragons, she is more than willing to offer whatever help she can."

She couldn't hide the guilty look that followed as Hiccup realized she had already planned everything ahead of time. She and Zena had been talking it through. They both felt obligated to go back to Burgus and set things right between humans and dragons, one way or another.

With a shake of his head, Hiccup finally stood up and closed the distance between them. Aniu found herself melting into his warm embrace when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She hated the idea of leaving him behind, like this. Yet, this mission was between herself and Zena. They had both left Burgus behind, and knew what had to be done to make things right.

"I don't want to lose you, especially to someone like Dagur," he whispered as their eyes met, "I've seen what he's like… I've dealt with him since I was a kid."

"Hiccup, I've learned how to deal with jerks like him," she reminded him, feeling her heart flutter when she gazed into his forest-green eyes. She could get lost within them, if she stared long enough, "I'm not afraid, anymore."

"I know… that's what worries me," he murmured, before capturing her lips with his.

The rush of butterflies in her stomach never left. Aniu wanted that moment to last. The connection they had, and the bond they shared, was unlike any other. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, especially when she thought of the fact that they were supposed to be getting married, soon. Yet, she couldn't deny the fact that the people of Burgus needed her help. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed to go with Zena, and provide whatever help she could.

* * *

 **AN: Look at me, actually updating within a somewhat reasonable time XD This chapter was hopefully not too confusing... I don't know. I feel like it could've been better, but, I always have trouble writing out the beginning of any story. It's usually towards the middle where all the action and drama starts getting better :) Anywho, thank you, everyone, for your patience! Onto review replies...**

 **MMM - Yeah, sorry for the long delay. It's taking longer because of writer's block... and a few other issues I'm having with this story. As for whether or not they go back to Burgus, I believe this chapter best answers your questions. I don't want to give away any spoilers :)**

 **Scarlet3Wolf12 - Thank you! I do enjoy writing this; it just takes a while for me to find my writing muse :)**

 **Retrokill - Yep. For some reason, she always seems to be the center of suspicions. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was worried it would be too choppy... much like this chapter /:**


End file.
